dontstarvefandomcom-20200222-history
Glossary
Definitions for the erudite and articulate, to further cultivate their considerable edification. (Meanings of gaming abbreviations and phrases for people new to the game, or for people who want to extend their gaming vocabulary.) Some definitions have been paraphrased or made specific to Don't Starve, but footnotes provide the full and original source text. A * (n.): A nickname for the Battle Standards in The Forge. * (v. or adj. or n.):http://www.learnersdictionary.com/search/aggro Merriam-Webster's Learner's Dictionary: Aggro Short for aggression, aggro is a term used to describe when a mob attacks the player or another mob. This can be automatic (such as in aggressive mobs) or through an event (such as attacking a neutral mob and turning them aggressive). See Mobs for a listing of standard mob dispositions. * (n.): The invisible area around an aggressive mob, that when entered, will trigger the mob to attack.This also applies to the area around mobs that will cause them to come to the aid of another mob under attack (e.g. how far away a Pig will see another Pig being attacked and come to help). * : A'rtificial '''I'ntelligence, or computer controlled game entities. See: Mobs. * ''' : Refers to the A New Reign expansion. * (n.): This is a term used to describe the damage caused by a multi-target attack, skill, or ability. It is an effect that is spread over a radius instead of being confined to a singular target. B * : To make more powerful. Often used when referring to limited-duration bonuses granted by certain abilities/items, or developers introducing objects or updates that positively affect playable characters or mobs for game balance purposes. C * :http://gamingglossary.com/games/cdr/ Gaming Glossary: CDR An acronym that stands for Cooldown Reduction. Some abilities have a cooldown, which keeps the player from spamming the ability too much. Cooldown Reduction is an effect that allows the player to use an ability more often than usual. D * : Refers to the base game, Don't Starve. * (adj.): Damage Per Second. How much damage is done in a limited time frame. A Mob with attack damage set at 50, and an attack period at 1 second will have a DPS of 50. A weapon with attack damage of 25, but attack period of 0.5 will also have a DPS of 50. * : Refers to the multiplayer expansion, Don't Starve Together. F * : Field of Vision or View. This refers to the viewable area of the game environment. G * (v.): Griefing is the act of purposefully irritating, harassing, or setting back other players in a multi-player game. Griefing is against the rules in Don't Starve Together and it is encouraged to report players griefing (referred to as "griefers"). The most common forms of griefing include hammering or destroying important structures and items or setting them on fire, and purposefully leading aggressive mobs to unprepared bases. * : A monster introduced in Jack Vance's Dying Earth described as being part "ocular bat", part "unusual hoon" and part man. Vance's Grue was the inspiration for the Grue of the Infocom game Zork, a creature that devours adventurers when they're in pitch darkness, much like in Don't Starve. Charlie was referred to as the Grue in the code before she was properly introduced, and many players referred to her as such. H * (n.): An abbreviation for Don't Starve: Hamlet. * (n.): Video game slang for H'it ('H'ealth) '''P'oints, or the value used to show how many hits a game entity can take before it is killed/defeated/destroyed. I * ''' : Video game slang for an instant kill. https://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/instakill K * (v.): A tactic first pioneered in one of the world's first MMOs: Nexus, the Kingdom of the Wind, the term "kiting" is used to describe a hostile interaction with one or more mobs in which the player attempts to relocate enemies. This is typically done by gaining aggro from these mobs (usually through proximity to the enemy or aggression towards the enemy), and moving away with the mob(s) in tow, e.g. kiting a mob. Kiting can also mean evading the attacks of an enemy and dealing damage between the attacks. L * (v.): A leash is another term for aggro radius. Leashing is a tactic where the player draws out aggroed mobs to the end of their aggro radius so that they'll stop attacking/become neutral. Leashing is often used when managing multiple mobs in combat, because attacking or taking damage from a mob will often increase that mob's aggro radius while mobs the player hasn't attacked or taken damage from will still have their default aggro radius. M * :http://www.urbandictionary.com/define.php?term=mobs Urban Dictionary: Mobs Mob'ile critters. The term usually refers to enemies in a game, but can be used to describe anything that moves around. * ' (v.): A video game tactic for fighting multiple mobs. Mobbing is moving the character in a certain pattern that syncs the mobs' attacks, making it easier to kite or tank. In the Don't Starve games, the easiest way of doing this is moving in circles. N * : Non-player character. Generally refers to vendors, trainers, or other computer controlled characters in a video game. * Nerf (v.): To weaken. Often used when referring to developers introducing objects or updates that negatively affect playable characters or mobs for game balance purposes. O * (adj.): An acronym for over powered. Used to refer to playable characters and mobs that are unnecessarily powerful. P * (n. or v.): Shorthand for "programmed random occurrence". https://www.lifewire.com/what-is-proc-2483498 R * : Refers to the Don't Starve: Reign of Giants DLC. * (v.): A way of playing the game where the goal is to clear the Ruins as fast as possible. This may include repairing all Ancient Pseudoscience Stations, prototyping all Ancient Tab items, discovering the entire map, or beating the Ancient Fuelweaver in Don't Starve Together. Ruins Rushing can be seen as a form of speedrunning. * (n.): In The Forge, the Runner is the player who leads mobs around the arena as a distraction while their teammates are fighting other mobs. S * (v.): A tactic which involves attacking and stunning a foe repeatedly so that they are forever locked in a stunned state and cannot retaliate. This tactic is commonly used in MMORPGs (Massively Multiplayer Online Roleplaying Games) in Player Versus Player (PvP) interactions. This tactic is only effective on entities that are vulnerable to hit stun, and less acceptable to those capable of breaking out of it. * : Refers to the Don't Starve: Shipwrecked DLC. T * : Usually refers to a character or mob with a very high health value and/or high armor or other defensive abilities, allowing them to soak up damage for long periods of time. * (v.): A tactic where the user rushes into the battle and uses their health/defensive values or healing items to absorb damage long enough to defeat their opponent. U * (adj.): An acronym for under powered. Used to refer to playable characters and mobs that are unnecessarily weak. V * : Unmodified game content without any additions such as addons, mods, or DLC content. References Category:Content Category:Gameplay